You're Cute When You Blush
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan goes to the coffee shop every day because he has a crush on the boy who works there, but he's too shy to say anything to him.


Dan Howell sighed as he walked into Starbucks on a Sunday afternoon, just as he did every other day. Going to Starbucks and getting coffee every day was Dan's new favorite thing to do. Not only was the coffee good, but there was a boy that worked there, and Dan had a massive crush on him. He saw him every single day, every time he walked into the coffee shop.

The only problem was that Dan had never spoken to this boy before, besides when he ordered his coffee. Dan blushed every time they made eye contact with each other and every time the boy said something to him, even if it was just one word. Just the thought of this boy made Dan's cheeks go bright red. Dan hated that he blushed so easily.

"The usual?" Dan looked up and blushed as soon as he saw the boy, who he had a crush on, staring at him.

"Yes, please," Dan mumbled quietly, but loud enough to where the boy heard him. Dan always thought that it was pretty sad that Dan had a crush on this boy, and has had for weeks now, when he didn't even know the boy's name.

"I'll have your coffee ready in a moment," the boy told him.

Dan slowly nodded. He watched carefully as the boy turned around and started making his coffee. Dan wished that he wasn't so shy and awkward around other people. He was 19-years-old, he should be able to make a conversation with another human but yet here he was… not being able to start a conversation with another boy.

"Here you are," Dan was quickly shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar voice. He looked up but quickly looked down when he saw the boy staring at him again. He started blushing… again.

"Thank you," Dan mumbled as he reached over and grabbed his coffee. He pulled out his wallet and then he handed the boy his money. He was about to turn around to walk out of Starbucks, but he immediately stopped dead in his tracks when the boy called for him again. Dan froze for a few seconds before he finally turned around again and he nervously looked up the boy again. "You come in every day; but you've never told me your name," the boy said.

"Um, well… I-It's… Dan," Dan whispered, blushing.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Dan. My name is Phil," the boy introduced himself.

"Hi," Dan said. He took a deep breath. They both shook hands.

The boy, 'Phil', smiled as he stared at Dan. "You know, I quite like the name Dan. I think you suit it very well," he said.

"Oh, thank you," Dan said. "My-My real name is Daniel but I prefer Dan." He shrugged his shoulder.

"My real name is Philip but I definitely prefer to be called Phil. So, I totally understand you," Phil told him.

Dan let out a laugh. "Yeah… I'm glad I'm not the only one who is like that," he said.

"So, I was wondering… are you busy doing anything this weekend?" Phil asked curiously.

Dan immediately looked up at him. "Me?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah. You seem like a pretty cool guy and I wanted to get to know you better, you know, outside the coffee shop," Phil said.

"Why would you want to get to know me? I'm nothing special," Dan mumbled.

"I see you every day, Dan. You come here and order the same coffee every day. I've even memorized your order. Clearly that's some sort of sign that we're supposed to be friends or something. I don't know… I just… I really do want to get to know you and maybe we could possibly start a friendship," Phil whispered. He shrugged his shoulders.

"No," Dan said. He looked up at Phil and smiled slightly,

Phil blinked a few times as he stared at Dan. "What do you mean 'no'?" He asked nervously.

"I meant… no, I'm not busy this weekend. I'm totally free," Dan said.

Phil smiled. "Do you want to go to the cinema with me then? We can see whatever movie's out, and just hang out," he suggested. "Or if there's something else you want to do…"

"A movie sounds perfect," Dan said. He took a deep breath, still blushing.

"Can I get your number? I can call you Friday when I get off work and we'll figure something out," Phil told him.

Dan nodded and then he pulled out his phone. Dan and Phil exchanged phone numbers with each other. Dan couldn't believe that this was actually happen. He was going out with the boy that he has had a crush on for weeks. Dan had always wanted to talk to him, he was just the most socially awkward 19-year-old. Dan just hoped that everything would go smoothly and that he wouldn't say something incredibly stupid that would ruin a friendship that didn't even exist yet.

"So, I guess I'll see you later then?" Phil asked as he looked up at Dan, smiling.

"I guess you will," Dan said, blushing some more.

"Great. I can't wait for the weekend," Phil said.

Dan looked at him one last time before he turned around and started to walk out of the Starbucks.

"Dan!" Phil called before Dan had the chance to walk out of Starbucks.

Dan blinked a few times. He turned around again and looked over at Phil. "Yeah?" He asked.

"By the way, you're cute when you blush," Phil told him, smiling.

Dan was pretty sure his face was 100% red by now. He had so been hoping that Phil never noticed him blushing all the time.

"I…" Dan began to say. He turned around and then he quickly walked out of Starbucks.

He took a deep breath once he was out of Starbucks, still trying to process everything that happened. Dan had never been so excited before about the weekend. Two more days until he would get to finally hang out with Phil, outside of the coffee shop.


End file.
